Hearts of Ice: The Warrioress and the Wizard
by Nobara Faia
Summary: Harry has made it his seventh year. But this year it seems that everyone is paired off. To him it's just another year until the strangest creature he's ever seen comes to Hogwarts and he begins to find that he's not incapable of love.
1. Surprise Guest

Nobara: Okay, I've done Inuyasha & YYh but now I'm going to do a Harry Potter one.  
  
Hiei: The wizard?  
  
Nobara: Yes and why are you here?  
  
Hiei: Everyone else is busy  
  
Nobara: What do you think I am?  
  
Hiei::pouty eyes::  
  
Nobara: Fine, you can stay here; meet Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger  
  
above mentioned 3: Hello  
  
Hiei: Hn...  
  
Nobara: I didn't own IY or YYH what makes you think I own Harry Potter too?  
  
Another year, the last one in fact, Harry thought to himself as he watched the scenery roll by outside the train. Ron and Hermione were sitting across from him chatting about something or other, he'd lost interest in the conversation a while before. Out in the hall he could hear Ron's sister Ginny yelling at someone, more than likely her beau Draco. How they got together he'd never know, but Ginny kept him on a short leash which was always amusing to watch. Ron didn't agree with the match of course, when he'd finally figured it out the year before Harry had thought that he would strangle Malfoy without a second thought. Luckly over the summer Ron and Hermione had spent alot of time together, no matter how much they denied it, anyone could tell that they cared more for the other than themselves.  
The lone wolf, third wheel, he sighed mentally. Time passed quickly on the train, Ginny had joined them, taking a seat by Harry she had her arms folded across her chest and said nothing. Malfoy had pissed her off yet again, but within a hour they's be back to being lovey dovey, something that was very disturbing to watch seeing everyone was use to Draco being a jerk twenty-four seven. Night had fallen when they pulled into the Hogsmead (a/n: I think that's right, correct me if I'm wrong) and began unloading the train. Hagrid was in the same place he'd been the past six years to welcome the first years.  
Harry sighed and walked on the otherside of Ron who was still chatting happily with Hermione. He smiled, his two best friends. They were meant for each other as Ginny sighed dreamily and often when she wasn't repreminding Draco for something, she seemed more like a nanny sometimes instead of a girlfriend. Harry agreed with the redhead, but he couldn't help but be pulled in two ways because of it. He was happy for him but it left him all alone too. Not that minded that much, he'd been alone for most of his life. All he'd ever cared for being taken away from him. That was his main reason for not finding a girlfriend. His crush on Cho Chang had ended rather abruptly the last time she'd gotten mad at him for the slightlest misunderstanging.  
They had came to the carriages and climbed into them before Harry had really realized they had. He did this alot lately, space off and brood. He closed his eyes and sat back, arms folded across his chest. Hermione glanced at Harry and bit her lip, "Are you alright Harry?" she asked. Harry snapped awake, "Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit tired," he said and looked back out the window to watch the castle he called home grow bigger and bigger on the horizon. They were greeted at the top of the flight of stairs by Professor McGonagal as normal and sent to the banquet hall. It looked just as it normally did, all the teachers sat in their appropriate places. Except for the seat on the right of Snape, the seat that hosted a different teacher every year.  
The upper years took their seats and began talking amongst themselves as they waited for the first years to arrive. Neville sat to Harry's left, Ron his right, and Hermione in front of him, just like always. When the doors finally opened and McGonagal came in leading the pack of wide eyed first years the others began to grow quiet. It was a good sized group, about fifty maybe. As always McGonagal began to explain the sorting hat and calling names to sort. By the end there were ten Hufflepuffs, fifteen Ravenclaws, fifteen Slytherins, and ten Gryffindors. Dumbledore clapped his hands to get everyone's attention and for the seventh year in a row Harry listened to him lay down the rules.  
Another clap and food appeared on the table, "Now, let's eat," said the white haired headmaster as he sat down. Harry looked at Hagrid who waved and smiled, Harry returned the friendly gesture, it was good to be back. Twenty minutes hadn't passed before the large doors at the end of the hallway were flung open. In stepped two women, or rather, in hobbled two women. One was supporting the other who was apparently unconcious, both bleeding heavily. Long silvery black hair was pulled back into ponytails that hung down their backs to just below their shoulders blades. The one who supported the other was using a sword as a crutch as she hobbled halfway down the aisle to about where Harry and Ron sat.  
"D-Dumbledore," the one gasp as she stumbled under the weight of her companion. Their clothes were similar, a plain blue skirt that came down to nearly half a foot above her knee and was ragged and stained. Her top was like a white bikini top looking garment that tied behind her neck and halfway down her back. Silver bands were on her upper and fore arms. Hagrid hurried from his seat and picked up the unconcious one bridal style. "Thank you Hagrid," gasped the other as she leaned heavily on her sword. She looked at the half giant with eyes that seemed to shimmer all the colors of the rainbow. She swayed slightly and Harry put a hand on her shoulder to steady her as he stood up, a reflex.  
The woman turned to look at him, she looked so young, probably not much older than himself if that, he thought. Her eyes widened at the sight of Harry, "Potter..." she mumbled softly and fell backwards. Harry quickly caught her and stared at the maiden, she had known who he was but who was she? Dumbledore came up to him, "Harry take our guests to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey can tend to them," he said. Harry nodded and gently picked up the girl bridal style and followed Hagrid. Looking at the floor he saw that their blood carpeted the floor and trailed down the hallway, they more than likely wouldn't live from all the lost blood.  
But the closer he looked at the blood the more amazed he became, these girls were definately not human. Their blood was black, black as the night outside but in the light it shimmered with a silvery rainbow effect. He'd only saw blood close to this once before when he, Draco, Ron, Hermione,and Hagrid had found the dying unicorn as a first year. The one who's blood covered the forest floor in a shimmering green (a/n: Wow, I made a whole paragraph on the subject of blood. xD ). They had been fighting something, the blood that covered them was indeed their own but also dark blue and red streaked their faces and arms. Reaching their destination Harry laid the girl down gently in the bed next to the one Hagrid had laid the other one in. Madame Pomfrey immediately began to tend to them.  
"C'mon 'Arry, let them rest," said Hagrid walking out. The wizard nodded and was about to follow when he felt a hand gently grasping his wrist. "Don't go yet Potter," she said softly without opening her eyes. This gesture truely amazed Harry, that she was able to speak, much less move from all that he guessed she'd been through. Not quite sure what to do he turned and looked at the headmaster who had followed them. "You may stay for as long as she wants you to, I'll excuse you. Your friend Hermione can catch you up if you miss your classes tomarrow," said the kindly old man with a smile. Harry nodded, "Thank you Dumbledore," he said. Madame Pomfrey dragged a chair over to the bedside for him to sit in.  
"Tell me about Lily and Remus, Sirius, everyone. It's been so long," she said softly. Once again the barely there woman had shocked Harry, she had mistaken him for his father. "Um, well. Sirius isn't around anymore, neither is Lily. I'm not James, I'm his son Harry," the wizard explained to her. "Figured as much. It seemed a little odd that James Potter was still in his seventh year at Hogwarts," she replied weakly. "Sarina, you don't need to waste your energy," said Madame Pomfrey coming over and putting a hand on her forehead to check for a fever. "I'm not sick Pomfrey old girl, just lacking alot of blood," she replied opening her eyes. The multi colored orbs dazzled Harry once more as they looked from the nurse to Harry, "Thank you for staying here Potter," she said.  
Harry nodded, "No problem," he replied. "Where's my sister?" she asked sitting up. Madame Pomfrey took the chance to clean and bandage Sarina's torso and arms, "She's in the next bed," replied Harry. Sarina moved to the side of her bed and grabbed her sword. "Sarina I must object to you moving so much," said Madame Pomfrey as she tried to get her to lay back down. She waved her away and stood up, using the sword as a crutch stumbled to her sister's bed. "Sabrina (a/n: The amazing power of one letter! lol)," she said gently stroking her cheek with her thumb. "Sarina," came a soft reply from the girl. Sarina's eyes widened and she clutched her sister's hands. "You're okay," she said in a relieved tone. "No I'm not. Sarina I'm not going to live much longer," replied Sabrina softly as she tried to open her eyes.  
Harry was amazed, these two had lost nearly all their blood but were still talking and one of them was moving. "Don't say that, Pomfrey will take care of you, she'll make you better," said Sarina. The one called Sabrina shook her head slightly and opened her eyes, just as entracing as Sarina's. "No, their poison is in my system for good. Take the pendent and remember me as a warrior, and not as the helpless maid before you now," Sabrina replied. Sarina's eyes welled up as she leaned forward and kissed Sabrina's cheek, "As you wish," she said and sat back up. "Good-bye," said Sabrina softly as she went limp. Sarina reached out and gently closed her sister's eyes. "I'm sorry," said Harry gently, walking over and laying a hand on her shoulder. Sarina waved his hand away, "Don't be, she was a warrior. She wouldn't have had it any other way," she replied and leaned forward gently and unclasp the pendent from Sabrina's neck.  
When she pulled the necklace away from her neck, Sabrina began to fade away, like an apparition. Her form becoming lighter and lighter until she could no longer be seen. Harry watched in amazement as Sarina hobbled back to her bed to lay down as Madame Pomfrey was nagging her to do, something told him this wasn't going to be just another average year.  
  
(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/  
  
Nobara: I hope you liked that, I forgot how to spell some of the names but give me credit for trying.  
  
Hiei::talking with Harry:: Okay, if you're a wizard, could you change her into a frog for me? ::points to Nobara::  
  
Harry: I could but you wouldn't want her as a frog would you?  
  
Hiei: Yes!  
  
Nobara: Out of the goodness of my heart I'll ignore that -- 


	2. Missing

Nobara: Chapter Two of my first Harry Potter story!  
  
Hiei: I think they could have figured that out without your telling them  
  
Nobara: Shut up  
  
Hiei: I'd like to see you try  
  
Nobara::types on computer::  
  
Hiei::chibified again:: Eep!  
  
Nobara: Ah the power of Notepad  
  
Hiei::squeaky voice:: Undo this right now!  
  
Ron: He's cute ::tried to pat Hiei's pointy hair::  
  
Hiei: Touch me and die Red  
  
Nobara: Rude little runt  
  
Hermonie: Nobara owns nothing, we belong to J.K Rowling  
  
Nobara: Sure rub in why don't you. It's not like the authoress has feelings!  
  
(/(/(/(/(/(/  
  
The sun was streaming in happily through the window across from Harry's bed. It had been very late when he had came to the common room. Sarina had told him to go and rest up for tomarrow he would have a long day ahead of him. Harry did as he was told and left, not exactly remembering getting from the hospitol wing to his bed. Groggily he got up ans stretched, "Another year, just another year filled with threats from Snape and Voldemort," he said as he began to put on his school clothes. "Good morning Harry," said Neville who was tending to his toad Trevor. "Good morning Neville," he replied and went down the stairs and out of the commonroom to find Hermione and Ron.  
They were sitting where they always had, it never changed. Herminoe was reading a copy of the Oracle as Ron was eating and reading the back of the page Hermione was on. "Good morning," he greeted and sat down beside Ron. "Good morning," they replied together. "Leave me alone Draco I'm still mad at you," came a shout from the end of the hallway as the female Weasley came in and joined her brother. Draco stood slightly dumbfounded by the doors with his goons Crab and Goyle. "What did he do this time?" asked Ron glaring at the retreating back of Malfoy. Ginny looked at her brother," You leave him be Ronnie, he was just making fun of you three again," she said and took a piece of toast from a basket.  
Hermione sighed, "Will he ever grow up?" she asked and put the paper down on the table. Harry looked to see the moving pictures of the Minister of Magic giving a speech. Another picture showed the bloody scene of trolls and what seemed to be Deatheaters that were sprawled across the ground. The only lead they had to who did it was fan that was sticking out of the skull of one of the trolls. "What did that article say about the massacre there?" asked Harry pointing to the picture. Hermione shrugged, "Nothing much really, that someone had killed all those horrible creatures before they could destroy a nearby town. They say whoever did it will is a hero," she replied.  
Harry nodded and stood up, grabbing a piece of toast from the table before he left towards the hospital wing. "Is it just me or has Harry been acting a bit odd lately?" asked Ron softly to the girls. They nodded in agreement and watched the end of Harry's robes disappear with a flip around the corner. Something told him that Sarina and the massacre had a link together but he understand why she would put her life on the line like that, and how she took them out with only the help of Sabrina. When he came to his destination he looked around for Sarina but only found Madame Pomfrey folding sheets. "Where's Sarina?" he asked looking at her empty bed. "I don't know, she left early this morning," said Madame Pomfrey in an irritated voice.  
Before Harry could say anything else, the bell for classes to begin rang. Grudgingly Harry made his way to his first class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins. Coming into the large stone room he took his seat between Ron and Hermione. "Who's the teacher this year?" he asked, looking around to try and find it. Ron shrugged, "They didn't tell us, all the excitement over those girls they forgot to. By the way, what happened to them?" Hermione said and asked. Harry replied, "Well, one died from poison in the blood, or that's what she said, and the other just vanished. Madame Pomfrey said she had been gone for a while." Hermione and Ron looked surprised, "You mean one of them survived?" asked Hermione.  
Harry nodded, "That's physically impossible. Did you see all the blood that the one that was concious had lost?" Hermione said in one breath. Harry nodded, "That was the one who survived," he said. Hermione's eyes shot open wider, "There's no way," she muttered. Harry laughed slightly at the way his friend responded, even after all this time in Hogwarts she still thought that there were things that were impossible. "I heard that they have a woman this year, and that she's meaner than Snape," said Malfoy from behind the three Gryffindors. Ron groaned, "Just great, another class I'm going to fail." The doors swung open as a figure in a hooded cloak walked in and up to the front of the class. "Hello class, I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You may me Professor Tourneti," said a voice that Harry somewhat recognized.  
  
(/(/(/(/(/  
  
Nobara: Sorry that the chapter was so short, but I was in a little bit of a hurry to update for those who read my work (mainly Sycoth & FoxFire, even though you rarely review I know you still love me chic lol).  
  
Hiei: Two, wow  
  
Nobara: There are more than two!  
  
Hiei: Really?  
  
Nobara: Yes, just look at all these fine readers! ::pays the reviewers::  
  
Hiei: Right...anyways, didn't a Bruster's open up around here somewhere?  
  
Nobara: Yes but you forget I can't drive legally  
  
Hiei: Oh well, bye wizards ::begins dragging Nobara away::  
  
Nobara: Help me ::waves:: TT 


	3. Back To Life

Nobara: Okay, I'm back. Cohutta was lovely...  
  
Harry: Where's Cohutta  
  
Nobara: In the middle of a forest in the middle of nowhere  
  
Ron: Gotcha  
  
Nobara: Okay, so anyways. Do you know who the professor is? I know who you think it is and I was going to have one of my beloved twists in it but because I love you all so much, I won't  
  
Hiei: Hasn't everything you ever loved died?  
  
Harry, Ron, & Hermione::move away from authoress  
  
Nobara:Yes....::hugs Hiei:: Hiei I love with all my black little heart!  
  
Hiei::tries pushing Nobara away:: Is this suppose to be a hint??  
  
Ron: Nobara owns nothing, and at the rate she's going never will.  
  
(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/  
  
"Tourneti?..." Hermione muttered to herself and took on a consentrative expression, apparently she had heard that name before. "Good morning professor," said the class in a monotone voice. Professor Tourneti pulled back the hood and undid the clasp of her cloak. Before the class stood the young warrioress Harry had helped the day before. "What? Is this some kind of joke?" asked Draco from behind Harry. Sarina arched her eyebrow at the young wizard as her cloak floated to a nearby stand. "What do you mean Mr. Malfoy?" she asked. "You look like you're suppose to be in the class, not teach it," he replied. She walked up to the blonde haired Draco in a movement no one seemed to see. Cupping his chin in her hand she leaned towards him, "Looks can be decieving Mr. Malfoy, I could kill you right now in forty-seven different ways and you wouldn't realize it until you were six feet under," she whispered and let her hand drop. Draco, Ron, and Harry's mouths hung open, DADA was going to be very interesting this year.  
"This is your last year here. I will be the last DADA professor you have to listen through. If you can survive me, things such as Dementors, Death Eaters, and even Voldemort-" A few gasps were heard from the class at the name of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. "Good lord, it's just a name. There is no reason to fear a name," Sarina snapped. The class hushed and stared at her, was she brave, defiant, or just stupid? "As I was saying, even Voldemort himself will not be a challenge for you," she finished. Harry looked at her with an odd stare, the longer he knew her the more of a mystery she became. "Professor Tourneti, exactly how old are you?" asked a redhead Harry had never seen before. "Older than any of you could imagine," she replied with a soft laugh. The class went by rather smoothly after that, Sarina had assigned them the first ten chapters of "Encounters" by Heloise McDunadel (a/n: I tried?).  
At dinner Sarina was sitting by Snape who threw her dirty glances every so often, apparently she had done something to him in the past that wouldn't allow him to keep his eyes off her, glaring or not. The case was the same with many of the boys. No matter how snappish and mean she seemed there seemed to be something about her that was very attracting. "I know that I've read that name before...Tourneti..." muttered Hermione as she flipped through the pages of a large book she had brought with her to dinner. Harry looked at Herminoe then to Sarina, there was something odd about her, very odd. "Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione," said a voice from above as Nearly Headless Nick appeared out of nowhere. "Hello Sir Nicholas," they replied with a smile as the ghost began floating away. "Excuse me, Nick, can you tell me about Sarina Tourneti?" Harry asked in a low voice.  
Sir Nicholas thought for a moment and shook his head, "All I could tell you is that she was once engaged to Snape and Hagrid and Dumbledore I believe," he replied. Harry's eyes flew open, Dumbledore? Exactly what kind of woman was she? "Thank you," Harry replied and looked up at the teacher's table. Sarina was absently boring holes into her baked potatoe with a knife, bored apparently. Sir Nicholas hovered behind Dumbledore, chatting with him and Professor McGonagall. Snape leaned over to Sarina an whispered something in her ear that surprised her. The knife went clattering to her plate and towards the floor. In an attempt to catch it the warrioress held out her hand. Pulling it back in slight pain as the blade sliced open her palm, the shimmery black blood began to pour from her hand as though she had been shot.  
"Are you alright Professor?" asked Nicholas as he moved towards her. Sarina held up the hand in a motion for him to stop but before she spoke the ghost ran into her hand. Instead of going right through her Nicholas was stopped by her hand and she watched on in what seemed to be slight horror. It took a moment for everyone else to realize that ghosts can go through anything. The pale outline of Nicholas began to grow darker and he took on a normal human look as his hovering stopped and he stood on the floor. The mouths of the students, and even the staff save for Dumbledore and Hagrid, dropped open to show their shock of Nicholas being brought back to life after centuries of being dead. "Did Professor Tourneti just give him a body?" asked Ron.  
After a few moments Hermione begin to flip through the pages of her book madly, searching for the thing about Tourneti. "Excuse me Professor Dumbledore," she said and left, holding her still bleeding hand. Dinner went by uneventful after that and the students went to their beds.  
  
(/(/(/(/(/  
  
Nobara: Ta-daa, one more chapter down. And I'm sorry that the chapters are like Hiei  
  
Hiei: Devilishly beautiful and power?  
  
Ron: Egotistical much?  
  
Nobara: No, short  
  
Hiei::growls::  
  
Nobara: Anyways, the next Chapter will take place closer to Christmas. Okay so, love ya, mean, bye bye. 


	4. So Much Alike

Nobara: Woo hoo!!  
  
Hiei: What was that for?  
  
Nobara: Because I felt like it gotta problem?  
  
Hiei: Yeah, it's called 'Nobara Faia'  
  
Nobara: That's my name!!   
  
Hiei::rolls eyes:: Anyways...  
  
Harry: Can you tell me, what exactly are you?  
  
Hermione::under breath:: Very cute ::winks at Hiei::  
  
Hiei: Hn ::folds arms::  
  
Nobara: A fire demon, he doesn't take to people very well  
  
Ron::holding a coke can:: ONTO THE STORY BARTHOLOMEW MY GOOD MAN!! ::puts an arm around Nobara's neck::  
  
Nobara: Bartholomew?  
  
Harry: What's wrong with you Ron  
  
Ron: Nothing, Bartholomew owns nothing!  
  
Nobara: Bartholomew?  
  
(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/  
  
It had been a few months since Nicholas had been brought back to life. There had been no more strange occurances since then, the one thing that had been figured out was that Sarina was most definately not human. But that fact didn't stop the boys from flirting with her. Ginny had caught Draco do this more than once, a outburst from the redhead was enough to cause Malfoy to forget about Professor Tourneti, at least for a moment. These scenes were always fun to watch, especially if you were Ron or Harry and knew the capabilites of the Woman Weasely Rage. Hermione spent most of her time in the library, having yet to find the passage about Tourneti was beginning to get to her. It was close to Christmas time when Dumbledore announced at dinner that there would be a demonstration by Professor Tourneti. "The subject will be dancing," he said and sat down. Many of the students were puzzled.  
Why did they care about dancing? They were wizards and witches after all. Harry was intrigued by this, if it was Sarina doing the dancing he doubted it would be the waltz. The few short months had caused the mystery that was a veil over the warrioress to become more and more deeper until he had realized he knew nothing about her. She was a woman, but she had nothing to do with anything considered womanly. Seduction was what she used to get her way, but she seemed to hate men. A damsel yet a warrior, such a complex person. And Sarina Tourneti had been engaged three times, why had she called them off? Even though he spent most of his time pondering the mysteriousness of her he was none the less attracted to her.  
He had spent all that time after the death of Sirius turning his heart to stone and not letting anyone in, but she seemed to break down all the barriers he had put up. Harry doubted that she knew it but he felt that he cared more for his professor than what he should have. Laying on his back staring up at nothingness Harry felt that someone was watching him. Trying to shake off the feeling he sat up and walked to the near by window. The moonlight streamed in and lit up his face as he stared down at the grounds. It looked calm, the surface of the lake was smooth as glass and the trees of the Forbidden Forest stood tall like giant guardians. By the lake a single shadow danced, looking closer Harry saw that it was a person. A few flashes of silver he saw fly into the air and he decided to investigate.  
The invisibility cloak that had served him so well still did. Silently he slunk through the corridors until he came to the lake. Looking around he saw no one. Taking off the cloak and folding it over his arm he felt something cold and metal pressing into his throat as a hand had somehow had both of his own restrained behind his back. "What are you doing out here Potter?" asked the feminine voice of Professor Tourneti. Harry tried not to gulp but wound up doing so anyways. "I saw silver flashes ma'am," he replied. The long slender blade that had been pressed against his jugular was taken away and quickly sheathed. Looking at the ground Harry saw many different swords and daggers of varying size neatly arranged on the ground. A small pyramid of fans caught his attention, they seemed very out of place among the many weapons.  
"Whose are these?" he asked bending down to examine one that looked to be the sword of a medevil knight. "Mine," she replied shortly and took a cloth from beside the fans and picked up the long blade she had held only moments before. Watching her begin to polish the blade gently he asked,"Why so many?" Without looking up from her work she replied, "Nessecity." Harry looked back to the weapons and gently picked up a thin round bladed fencing sword. "Would you care to give me more than just one answered replies?" he asked as he set the sword back down and looked at Sarina. Setting down the katana and rag she looked back at him, her rainbow eyes shimmering violently in the moonlight.  
"It depends on what you want to know," she said and folded her hands in her lap. "For starters, why all the swords?" he asked as he moved to sit directly in front of her, to show he wouldn't leave until she answered him completely. "I've collected them over the years. In battle you don't always have your choice of weapons so you make do with what you can get from corpses," she said gazing over the blades that reflected the moon in the same manner as her dark locks did. "You took these from dead men?" Harry asked in a slightly shocked voice. Sarina gave a soft musical laugh, "Of course, don't sound so surprised, people have done it for centuries. If you had the choice between dying or stealing a dead man's weapon which would you choose?" she replied looking straight in her eyes.  
"I see your point," he said and smoothed down the back of his hair. Sarina laughed again and looked up at the stars. Harry watched her intently, even though she was extremely odd in apperance she was breath takingly beautiful at the same time. Her all around aura scared him and relaxed him at the same time. "What are you?" he asked softly. Again she laughed and looked at him, "Nothing but trouble," she replied simply. A strand of her glimmering black hair was pushed across her face by the slight breeze that had picked up. Harry sighed inwardly, he wasn't suppose to feel this way. "What do you mean by trouble?"  
"You know, trouble. The only things that follows me is death and destruction. Ever since I was little I had to be a warrior out of pure nessecity. Now I'm completely alone, not that it bothers me, it's always been that way," she said with the same ease and friendliness she had displayed after she had nearly slit his throat. Hary felt his heart go out to her some, he had been alone too but never totally without anyone alone. He had had the Durselys as a kid, even though they had been horrible, they were still family. And then he had Ron, Hagrid, Hermione, Dumbledore, Sirius- Sirius. Sirius had been dead for nearly two years. At the thought of him Harry's heart became a bit bitter. He had always felt that he had been robbed unfairly of his godfather.  
"Once loss isn't enough to turn your back on the world Potter," came the woman's voice who interupted his thoughts. "Beg pardon?" he asked and turned quickly to look at her. Drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them she looked at the sky and began speaking. " Take it from someone who knows. One loss may hurt but it will go away if you will let it. I've led two hundred people into battle, fifty returned. That loss was overwhelming, not only were they my soldiers, they were my sisters. But even that loss didn't harden the heart, it was the many more that had been piled into my lap before I had turned twelve years old," she said. Harry's mouth dropped open, why was she revealing all of this to him so suddenly?  
"You led a battle before you were twelve?" he asked amazed. Sarina laughed and nodded, "It was my tenth birthday, a present from my mother. I come from a long line of warriors, I had been trained from birth in the ways of the battle. At nine I was a strategical genius, unfortunately, I never saw the ambush in Devil's Ridge coming," she replied. The wizard was stunned by all that she had said and was even more stunned by what he did. Leaning forward he gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. Sarina was thrown aback by this gesture and gently put her hands on his chest and shoved him backwards, "Just because I'm opening up to you doesn't mean I like you Potter," she hissed and drew her knees back to herself. Harry blushed softly and sat back, "Sorry," he mumbled.  
"So why are you here?" he asked as he regained his composure. "It was the only place safe. Voldemort has been after me for some time," she replied. Harry nodded his head gently and looked at her in the eye, "Do you know why?" he asked. Sarina shook her head and rocked back and forth gently. "We're so much alike, both alone, both hunted by Voldemort, both longing for something more," Harry mumbled softly as he traced the pattern of a dragon that had been tooled into the sheath of a nearby broad blade. Sarina looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean by that last part Potter?" she asked, her voice growing cooler.  
"Longing, like you want something you know you can never have," he sighed and looked up at the clear crisp sky. "Like how you long for love?" she asked. Harry nodded gently and looked up to his professor, "I'm attracted to you Sarina, have been since the day I carried you into the hospital wing," he said in a soft voice as he gazed at her. Sarina shook her head, "No, you are not attracted to me Potter, you are like your father and attracted to danger and mystery. And if you have yet to notice, that is all I am to everone in this school, danger and mystery," she replied and stood up. He stood up too and folded his arms, "Why do you always fle when emotions come into play?" he asked. "Emotions? You're a boy who can barely shave you know nothing about love or pain," she snapped and turned back to face him, her red eyes flashing dangerously.  
"I know all there is to know about pain, just I'm sure as you do. But what makes you so sure you know what love is? I mean for God's sake you'll played the runaway bride for how many years now?" he asked and moved closer to her. "That is no affair of yours," she replied in a cold voice. "What Sarina? Do you have commitment issues or are you just afraid to love?" he said and grabbed her wrist. He was being more aggressive than he'd ever been in his life. While it was scaring him, she was unfazed by it. "You don't love me Potter," she said without moving the slightest to get away from him. "How would you know? You don't know what love is," he said in a softer voice. Leaning closer he saw her face soften some, he took that as a good sign. Much on instinct before he could think about it he moved closer to kiss her.  
To his surprise, right before he could close the distance a dark object moved between their mouths. Looking down he saw her rainbowed eyes peeking over the top of a black fan. A silver dragon danced across it and seemed to be laughing at him. "Potter, I am not someone you want to get involved with in any way, shape, or form outside of Hogwarts," she said. Harry moved back and released her wrist and watched her snap shut the fan. "It could cost you your life," she said and began walking inside. The swords around him began to slowly disappear as he saw the dark sky on the horizon begin to turn to a light gray. "There's something new," Harry said sarcastically as he put on the invisible claok and started back inside as dawn began to break through the night.  
  
(/(/(/(/(/(/(/  
  
Nobara: Yay! I got a chapter done!!  
  
Ron: Good job Bartholomew!  
  
Nobara: -- My name is not Bartholomew  
  
Harry: What's wrong with you Ron?  
  
Hiei: Where did you get the coke-a-cola?  
  
Ron: Back of the fridge  
  
Hiei: Which fridge?  
  
Ron: The one in Nobara's room  
  
Nobara: nnU That wasn't meant for you...hey what were you doing in my room?!  
  
Ron::points to Hiei:: He paid me to get blackmail  
  
Nobara: --U You- you- HOBBIT!! ::storms out of the room::  
  
Hiei: I'm not a hobbit... --U  
  
Hermione: Oh dear...I better convince Nobara to come back and finish the story, until next time, bye!  
  
Hiei: She called me a hobbit.... --U 


	5. The Beast Within

Nobara: Okay, so Ron's in the bathroom puking up spiked cola, Harry died in a car wreck and Hermione ran away to become a stripper so I'll just be working with Hiei today  
  
Hiei: Those last two aren't true...  
  
Nobara: Just trying to be creative here, geesh give me some credit!!  
  
Hiei::rolls eyes:: Whatever, Harry had a doctor's appointment and Hermione's at the dentist getting a root canal.  
  
Nobara: But that sounds so dull...  
  
Hiei: Get over it!  
  
Ron::from bathroom:: Uhh....Nobara owns n-nothing ::hurls::  
  
Hiei: Ew...  
  
(/(/(/(/(/  
  
A few weeks had past since Harry had talked with Professor Tourneti. Nothing really had happened since then, it was kind of strange for the young wizard. Now he felt awkward around Sarina, he'd realized he'd been very rude to her and bit too forward. But she didn't seem to care, she continued on as if it had never happened. Harry was sitting by himself in a corner of the banquet hall, trying to stay awake. Lately he'd had troubling dreams that kept him up all night. And his friends weren't making it better. Hermione was about to run herself crazy with her on the side research of their professor and Ron barely moved unless Ginny and Draco were fighting, it was altogether troubling. A shrill screach and a loud crash shook Harry from his slumber/thoughts. "Do you hear me Malfoy?! I don't want to talk to you again!" he knew who the voice belonged to long before the owner came into the hall.  
"Hello Ginny," he said through a yawn as the redhead sat down beside him. "Hello Harry," she said shortly, "why are you in here?" Harry yawned again, "Trying to sleep," he replied. "But I was certain you'd be by the lake watching Professor Tourneti's dancing," she replied, "well I guess I'll see you." As quick as she'd set down she was gone again, he hated the way she did that. It took a moment for Ginny's words to sink in, "Wait a minute, that's today?!" As fast as a snitch (a/n: Couldn't resist) he was running outside, hoping he hadn't missed the performance. A large crowd was gathered at the lake talking amongst themselves, apparently it hadn't started yet. He found Hermione and Ron up towards the front, about ten feet away from a table covered with a black cloth.  
"Hello Harry," said a grinning redhead as he walked up to the right of Hermione, who was lookijng quite irratable. "Hello Ron, what's wrong Hermione?" he asked, trying to catch his breath from the jog from the Great Hall. She didn't reply, only looked at the ground mumbling about something. "I forced her out of the common room, she was about to drink everyone absolutely batty with her obsession," explained Ron. Harry nodded and turned his attention to the lake where it began to bubble. A slight gasp came from the students, they hadn't expected that, a cloaked woman was rising from the bubbles. The hooded figure walked across the glassy surface of the lake with ease, her bare feet not causing a ripple as she walked. Touching down on the ground she pulled back her hood to reveal the young and stoic face of Professor Tourneti.  
"I'm glad all of you decided to show up for my demonstration," she said calmly. "Excuse me Professor, but what does dancing have to do with DADA?" asked an all too familiar blonde. Sarina smiled slightly as she took the cloth from the table to reveal it bare. "It's not the tango I'm going to show you, it's something that was quite common for my people to do. Not only was it used for show and entertainment, it was a great defense and aerobic," she said with a slight laugh. Waving her open palm over the table Harry saw one of the long ancient knight's sword appear. Undoing the button of her cloak it slid down to the ground to show her as she was the first night she'd been there, minus the blood of course. Her long silver-raven tresses were pulled into a bun on the back of her head held by some foreign object. The white top was nothing more than a piece of fabric with spaghetti straps and gathered just between her breasts with a brooch. The blue skirt was no longer ragged but looked next to perfection, the ocean blue satin came down to just above her knees.  
A fine nearly invisble lace came down from the end of the skirt and reached down to the ground. The silver bands were still on her fore and upper arms and two silver bangles were around her left ankle. Picking up the sword she closed her eyes and began to focus on something. A soft sound could be heard, it had an Asian melody to it. Lookig around to see where it came from they found it came from no particular direction. She opened her eyes which flashed violet, green, and then gold and began to slowly twirl the sword around her right and then her left. The pace became a bit faster until she threw it into the air. A soft gasp and the sword came spiralling back down. It landed gently in Sarina's hand and she continued on, doing it several more times, adding a spin into it. After a few seconds she held the sword firm in both her hands and then pulled them apart. Doing so another sword sprang from the first and she went back to doing the the routine, throwing the swords higher.  
Stepping back from the twirling swords they fell into the ground, forming a 'x'. Stepping back to the table she picked up two daggers with tiger heads carved into the handles. The two small weapons began to twirl between her fingers as she spun around, going into what looked to be a ballet routine. Her leg went straight out and then folded down to where her foot was touching her knee. The daggers were still spinning in her fingers above her head. A quick flip of her wrists they too were blade down in the ground. It continued on, she used katanas, fencing swords, kadachis (a/n: Spelling?), and several large curved Arabian swords that Harry didn't know the name of. Her movements were liquid smooth and her grace was incredible as she played with the dangerous toys of hers, as always, she was entrancing.  
After all the swords she'd conjured were blade down in the ground she took the thing that was in her hair out. The long locks fell over her shoulders down to her waist in elegant waves. "Thank you for baring with me, this is the last thing and then you are free to do whatever. The long slender object in her hand she held out and let fall open. It was the dragon fan, the thing that'd blocked him from kissing his teacher. The dragon was still smirking as though teasing Harry about the whole thing. Slowly she held the hand up, twirling around the lace of her skirt shimmered and belled out around her. As she danced Hermione tugged on Harry and Ron's robe sleeves. Harry hated having to miss any part of the performance but turned to his friend who seemed a bit happier. "It's a summoning dance, this part with the fan. A ritual to summon her spirit beast!" she said excitedly. Harry looked at Ron who looked back just as confused as Harry was.  
"She's summoning her spirit beast, the dragon" said Hermione again pointing back at their professor. Another fan was pulled from thin air and the two fans, the silver dragon and the blue dragon, were slammed together. In a large cloud of silver smoke and blue flames a large figure rose. The smirking face of the dragon was the first thing Harry saw, followed by the long slender body and long claws on it's hands. The dragon was black and gave a loud screech before flying around the group, leaving a black trail wherever it flew. There were several screams as people ducked to advoid it, but Harry stood still. The dragon passed through him like it was nothing more than a ghost, and technically it was. He felt a tingling through his entire being and then the flooding sensation of warmth. Looking down at his hands he saw they'd turned pitch black like the dragon. Brushing his hands off they returned to their normal color and the black soot like substance fell to the ground.  
A smaller black object rocketed at the dragon who'd stopped for a moment and it pierced him. The small blank fan was stuck in its side like a knife. Letting out another heart piercing screech the form of the beast begon to disappear bit by bit until there was nothing but a wisp of silver smoke and the fan. The silver design of the dragon had returned to the black satin material and had fallen to the ground. "Thank you for your time. I hope you enjoyed this look into one of the lesser known defenses," said Sarina with a bow. The students applauded as she picked up her fan and turned back to the table, tapping the swords lightly as she passed them. A soft crackle and the blades burst into thousands of small grey butterflies. More appluase and then they went inside.  
"That was a great performance Professor," said Harry stepping up to her. She smiled lightly, "Thank you," as the table disappeared and she began walking up to the school. Harry sighed, was she still upset by what had happened? He gave up and walked with her, not saying a word as sound of thunder could be heard. "I've always liked that sound, it's so relaxing," she said keeping her eyes on the stone walls of Hogwarts. Harry nodded, he had too, and the feel of the first small drops of rain speckling his face. But he didn't say anything. He watched her turn her face upwards, a gentle smile on her lips. "What are you doing?" he asked with a laugh. "It may sound silly but I've always loved storms. The thunder, the lightning, the rain, especially the rain," she said. Harry felt a few drops of cool hit his warm cheeks.  
Sarina began to laugh as the rain became thicker, spreading her arms out she began to spin in circles. Harry only laughed again as she grabbed his wrists and began to spin him too. Dancing in the rain, it was kind of romantic to him but again he said nothing and only spun with her. Letting go of him she stopped and looked directly at him. "You know what?" she asked. "What?" he replied, folding his arms under the dryness of his robes, it was becoming a little too much for him. "You're it," she said with a smile and flipped his nose gently. "Not for long," he replied and took off after his teacher. Coming up close to her she only laughed and sped up. Before he'd realized it they'd made it back to Hogwarts. He leaned against a wall and tried to catch his breath while Sarina continued to laugh at him. "I-I'll get you n-next time," he said, "Right, keep dreaming," she replied as she tightened the cloak around her.  
"Are you cold Professor?" he asked at her gesture. "No, do you know what happens when you get a white shirt wet?" she asked. Harry blushed lightly and stood up, his breath finally caught. "I'm going to go and Harry remember, you have an essay due tomarrow," she said. Walking over she kissed him lightly on the cheek and then disappeared into the dark corridor. He didn't quite remember coming back into the common room but he'd gotten there. Hermione was looking at him with a lit up face, apparently she'd found what she'd been looking for. "Harry? Did you hear me? What's with you?" she asked waving her hand in front of his face. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking...","About what?"," Sarina kissed me","She what?!" Hermione was completely shocked at hearing this, a teacher had kissed Harry? "It was just a little peck on the cheek, don't get your knickers in a bundle," he said.  
"Harry it's not that, you don't know who Sarina Tourneti is," she started but was cut off by her friend's angry voice. "And you do? Tell me, what did you find on her ancestors Hermione?" Her face fell a little as she looked over at the book. "You can never be with her Harry, you don't deal well with pain," she said. Harry shook his head, "What do you mean?" Hermione sighed, "The truth about your woman is a hard one, but first I should probably state that Sarina Tourneti is the Crown princess of a dynasty that died and disappeared over two thousand years ago." Harry was confused once again by Hermione, "What does that mean?" "That either Sarina is not Sarina or if the legends are true, she's nore than three thousand years old."  
  
(/(/(/(/  
  
Nobara: I think that was a good ending for now.  
  
Hiei: Why are you so into cliff hangers?  
  
Nobara: Because I'm evil  
  
Hiei: No arguements.  
  
Nobara: Anyways, see what Sarina Tourneti is on the next exciting chapter of Hearts of Ice!  
  
Ron::still in the bathroom::  
  
Nobara: Hey Ronnie, are you okay?  
  
Ron: I'm locked in the bathroom  
  
Nobara: Are you serious?  
  
Ron: No I just thought I'd see if I could get kicks out of camping out in a freaky bathroom that smells like rotten eggs.  
  
Nobara: Well it's your own fault that it does...  
  
Ron: Just help me!  
  
Nobara: Fine, whiney baby ::goes to find tool kit:: 


	6. The Tourneti Clan

Nobara: Once again,. welcome to H.O.I  
  
Hiei: Hoi?  
  
Nobara: It stands for Hearts of Ice stupid...  
  
Hiei: I knew that...  
  
Nobara: Riiight, as mentioned in my profile, H.O.I has only two more chapters and then it will be over with!! I don't know how long the capters will be but there will most definately be only two!  
  
Harry: Not uno! ::holds up one finger::  
  
Ron: Not tres!::holds up 3 fingers::  
  
Hermione: DOS! ::holds up 2 fingers::  
  
Nobara: Now onto the story!!  
  
(/(/(/(/  
  
"Three thousand years old?" asked Harry thinking Hermione was kidding. A single look at her face told him otherwise. "Yes, according to 'A History of Forgotten Dynasties' Sarina Tourneti was the Crown Princess and the last known survivor of the Tourneti clan who were Atlantean Amazons," said the bushy haired girl. "Go on," said Harry. Hermione shook her head, "I have homework to do, you can read the passage though, it's over on the table. Good-night," she said and began off to the girls' dorm. The wizard sat down at the small table Hermione had been at every night for the past few months where there sat a large book. The pages were yellow and looked like they could fall to pieces at any moment. Slowly he began to read about the Tourneties.  
  
Tourneti  
  
According to the philosiphor Plato there once existed a land called Atlantis. Many today believe to only be a myth but there was a land called Atlantis. It was home to brilliant mind and many cultures that became the basis of many of todays cultures. One of the groups of people Atlantis was home to was the Atlantean Amazons. A race of fierce and intelligent people who were governed by women. The royal family wore the name Tourneti and carried a special genetic trait. They were immortal to age and illness, only injuries could kill them. These women were identified by the way they looked and most definately stood out from the crowd. Long black hair that gave the illusion of shimmering to silver and eyes that had no true pigment to the iris and instead reflected light which came to look as though they changed colors from blue to red to green and so on.  
The blood of the royals was also very peculiar. Like oil it was dark, nearly black and shimmered with different colors. While no one is certain their blood is said to have the ability to bring the dead to life no matter how long ago it had died. That has yet to be proven but some of the magic world's greatest scientists have claimed it to be true. Around one thousand B.C these wonderful women were killed out in a war with the trolls and goblins of Atlantis who wished to overthrow the race and make them into slaves. Queen Selena had led her troops into battle along side of her two battle brilliant daughters, the twins Sarina and Sabrina.  
The ten year olds had proven theirselves time and time to their mother and only one lose had they ever suffered. Two hundred warriors were led into a battle at Devil's Ridge where the warriors were ambushed. Fifty came back, including the twins and there mother. After spending a month in the desert the numbers had sank down once more to five. Between sand creatures, dehydration, and the heat the last people left of the Atlantean Amazons were Sarina, Selena, and Sabrina Tourneti, their body guard Destiny, and a warrior named Berkano. When their island sank beneath the ocean they fled to Arabia where they were able to conceal themselves behind veils and hide in the desert which they had adapted to.  
About the time of the Inquisition they travelled to Japan and then China where they had to fight for there lives. In Egypt they lost their dear friend Berkano and then Destiny in France. Finally they came to England in the 1500's where they were safe for a while. During an outbreak of the plague the people of the village where they were living burned Queen Selena alive for being the witch who caused it leaving Sarina, the elder twin, as Queen should they ever be able to rebuild their race somehow. Currently Sarina and Sabrina's whereabouts are unknown although they are believed to be somewhere close to Hogwarts where they were sighted in the 1940's.  
  
Harry closed the book at the end of the passage and stood up. Sarina really was what that book had said. It explained all her previous engagements. He walked to the window and gazed down at the grass. It was a little much he thought. The giant trees in the forest were swaying when a powerful wind hit them. Looking closer he saw three figures running to the shelter of the trees as a crack of lightning lit up the sky. The light showed him that between the two dark robed figures was Sarina who was still wearing her Atlantean clothes and was struggling to be free of her two kidnappers. Harry rushed to the boys' dorm and snatched his cloak from his trunk. "Harry, what are you doing?" asked a groggy voice. Harry turned to see Ron rubbing his eyes and looking questioningly at his friend.  
Harry grabbed Ron's wrist and dragged him out of the dorm and out of the common room where he threw the cloak over them. "Are you out of your mind?" asked Ron as Harry shushed him. "They got Sarina," he said as the two started out of the castle and towards the forest. "Who?", "Professor Tourneti," Ron nodded his head and rubbed the rest of the sleep from his eyes. "Who got her?" he asked as they finally entered the thickness of the forest. "Voldemort"  
  
(/(/(/(/  
  
Nobara: Anothe rcliffie, please don't throw things.  
  
Hiei::asleep on couch::  
  
Nobara: Aw, he so cute when he's asleep...::covers him with blanket:: Until next time, byes!! 


	7. Silver Tears

Nobara::runs in & sits at computer:: No time to talk, must type!!  
  
(/(/(/  
  
"Voldemort? Harry I've known you for a long time but not quite long enough to where I'm going to rush into danger like this. I'm going back," said the redhead as he stopped, the cloak falling off of him. Harry turned to look at his best friend. "Please Ron, just this once," he asked with a begging glance. Shaking his head the redhead pulled the cloak back over himself and started walking again with Harry, "You do realize this is your birthday and Christmas presents for the next sixteen years." Harry only laughed as they made their way deeper into the forest. Soon they came to a small clearing with a bonfire built directly in the center. Around it stood many robed and masked figures, the Deatheaters. Sarina's hands had been boundbehind her feet and her feet tied together to a tree.  
Ron gulped as the two boys crouched in the undergrowth of the trees to watch the weird ceremony. "You bastard! What do you want from me?" shouted the angry Amazon as her fire red eyes glared at the solitary figure seated on a platform to the far end of the clearing. Harry's gaze shifted to the figure as it stood up and began walking towards Sarina. Immediately the bolt shaped scar began to tingle, "That's him," Harry whispered. Ron looked at him with a face of terror and then back to the clearing. "Sarina, you know why I want you. You are the last of your kind, the only way that my plan can work," said the dark lord as his hand stretched out to stroke Sarina's cheek.  
The woman tried to bite the finger that touched her but to no avail as he drew back and began to laugh. "What does he mean by that Harry?" asked Ron in a whisper. Harry's mind began to spin and then the plan dawned on him. "Voldemort's going to kill me. But when he does he'll die too. Sarina's blood can raise the dead and that is why he needs her," replied Harry. Again the redhead gulped, "So what's the plan?" Harry's eyes flew open, was his cowardly friend willing to rush into danger now that he was in trouble? The wizard laughed softly, that was Ron for you. A rises to the occasion, save the day super hero. "Find a way to free Sarina," he replied and crawled from under the cloak to disappear into the shadows. A soft whimper came from the redhead as he began to crawl in the opposite direction towards Sarina.  
Voldemort had turned back to his followers and began to speak words that Harry paid no attention to. Sarina was still struggling with her ropes when the still invisible Ron crept over to her. "Professor Tourneti," he whispered to get her attention. "Just call me Sarina and get me the hell out of here," she hissed back, still struggling to keep the charade of her helplessness up. Harry felt relief wash over him when he saw that Sarina's ropes had been undone and under the cloak both her and Ron were slipping away to safety. If only the Deatheaters hadn't have noticed Sarina's sudden disappearance. "Don't just stand there you fools! After her!" screamed Voldemort(a/n: Is it just me or do bad guys say this at least once every story?). Like snakes the followers slithered away into the shadows like dark snakes. Voldemort sat down on his chair again in time to feel Harry press the tip of the sword into the back of his neck. Fourtunately Sarina had left a stray one at the lake.  
"Well, well, if it isn't our young Mr. Potter," he said in a mocking voice. Harry clenched his teeth, all the rage and hatred for this being began to well into his throat. The tip pressed into Voldemort's flesh deeper, how easy it would be to end his life here and now, but could he really bring himself to sacrifice his own life? Yes. "Ronald, you go on. I have to go back for Harry," said Sarina suddenly, pushing Ron through the trees into the school yard and sprinting back through the trees. The two slender black sticks that held her hair back where pulled loosse and flipped open revealing the dragon fans. Still running she performed the ritual she had earlier that same day and with a crack of light and smoke the large black dragon appeared between her and the on coming Deatheaters.  
Like the plagues descended on Egypt the dragon took after the Deatheaters. Swiping at them the creature killed a dozen in that single blow, the few solitary remnants of the group feld into the trees to hide from the beast created by the princess. "God please don't let me be too late," she said to herself as she skidded to a halt in the clearing. "Go ahead Potter, kill me. But it won't be of any use, I'll just come back you know. My followers will revive me," said the Dark Lord as he stood up. Harry gave a bitter laugh, "I don't think so, if I go to hell you're coming with me." Sarina watched the two stare at each other for some time until finally Voldemort sprang at the young wizard with a speed that surprised Sarina.  
But with an equal speed Harry dodged the would be fatal blow and swung at Voldemort with the sword. The contact with the blade threw Voldemort aback, he hadn't expected for the wizard to land a blow. "For each piece of my heart you cut away I'll cut away a piece of you," shouted Harry, lashing out again at Voldemort in complete blind rage. Each time Harry cut the Dark Lord a cut appeared on him as well. But the fuel of anger kept him from feeling any of it. Voldemort lay dying on the ground, still shocked and surprised at Harry's strength and rage but he laughed anyways. "Good job lad, you remind me of me as a boy," said Voldemort with a cackle. Harry held the blade next to the still cackling wizard's throat, "I am nothing like you," he hissed. Before he deal the killing blow a fist came in contact with jaw sending him reeling to the ground. "You are just like him Harry. Can't you see? His campaign was fueled by anger and bitterness just as you are now. Don't be like him Harry don't," said the soft voice of Sarina whose face was mostly shadowed.  
Harry glanced up and wiped the trail of blood away from the corner of his mouth. Her long dark hair swirled around her as the wind whistled through the trees and on her cheeks glistened something he'd never seen from his teacher before. Stepping closer and falling to her knees her eyes were sparkling blue and silver streaked and made paths from her eyes to drip off the edge of her face. The tough as nails Sarina was crying. At that moment Harry could feel the rage and anger bubbling down to a calm and he reached out to hug Sarina. This time she hugged him back, burying her face in his shoulder so no one would see her tears. "Please don't be like him Harry, I tried to help him but I couldn't, don't be another failure..." she said, her words muffled by his robes. Harry nodded and began to stroke her hair gently, the dark strands feeling like glossamer in his fingers.  
Looking over to the Dark Lord he saw his chest heaving with difficulty and began to feel his own insides begin to clench up. Doubling over Sarina caught him and gently layed him down on the ground and wiped her tears away. Tiny crystals were scattered on the ground around his head. Sarina gently brushed the hair fom his face and watched him writhe, not fully knowing what to do. "I can help you Harry in two ways. One you and he die and then I bring you back or two I try something I've never done before," she said, ripping her sleeve off and wiping the blood away from his skin. "What exactly are you planning to do?" he asked through a grimace. "Something the book didn't mention, the Tournetis, we descended from warrior angels. That is why we look so odd and our blood can raise the dead. But like other angels the warriors had healing powers that worked by taking half the injuries onto themselves. I don't know if it'll work but it'll be a better guarantee that he won't come back with you," she replied pointing over her shoulder to Voldemort who had just taken his last breath.  
"Okay then, let's try number two," said Harry with a soft laugh. Sarina nodded and pulled her hair back. Leaning forward her face was even with Harry's and she opened her mouth and gently forced his open. Breathing in Sarina watched the mist like substance draw out of Harry and into her, her head throbbing with each once of pain she took in. Feeling the press of death lifting off of him Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Sarina. Blinking his eyes he tried to figure out if he were hallucinating or not, but he could've sworn he'd seen faint wings on her. In the end he'd imagined it Sarina began to wilt some, Harry could tell now that she'd taken on more than half the injuried, he could see them spreading across her bare arms and legs. He tried to close his mouth but couldn't, she held it open and continued to draw the pain and injuries away.  
Pushing himself up he kissed Sarina and he could feel a few of his injuries return, Sarina had stopped but was near unconcious. Pulling back she tried to stand but fell, only to be caught by the wizard. Like the first night he'd met her he picked her up bridal style and began to carry her back to the castle. Madame Pomfrey had already prepared her a bed and several teachers stood in the doorway. Snape, McGonagall and of course Dumbledore. "Run along to bed Potter, you've had a long night," said Snape nodding towards the stairways. Laying down the raven haired Sarina she reached out and grabbed his wrist. "No, I want him to stay here, and you too Dumbledore," she said and closed her eyes. Everyone other than the two mentioned wizards left the room, Pomfrey closing the doors behind her. "Tell him everything that happened," said the exhausted Sarina motioned to Dumbledore.  
After throughly explaining the entire thing Harry stopped to stare at the headmaster who looked overjoyed. "So that is the end of a nightmare," he said in his same gentle tone. Harry nodded, "And what of you Sarina, have you decided to stay another year?" he continued. Sarina laughed," There is no way in hell I'm staying here, just look at what you people do to me," she said. Harry and Dumbledore laughed again. "I'm going to go back to bed now, seeing you're not going to die Sarina, I think I'll escort him to bed," said the headmaster as he stood up. "If you insist on tearing my little minion from me," she replied and began to drift to sleep. With a last glance Harry followed Dumbledore into the corridor. "She's an amazing person," said Dumbledore with a laugh. "What do you mean professor?" asked Harry. Dumbledore shrugged, "In all my years of knowing her she has been engaged no less than fifty times but has never married. She can make anyone love her in an instant and she has the power to rule the world, yet she remains the same old Sarina."  
Harry laughed softly, Sarina did strike him as that kind of person, "And to think she would've died all those months ago," Dumbledore continued. "She did?" asked Harry, surprise dripping from his voice. Dumbledore nodded, "What she did for you tonight Sabrina had done for her, taking many of Sarina's injuries into herself. And yet she's never sought revenge for her people, ecept for a few centuries ago. Born a warrior and skilled at it she hated it, being so out of pure necessity. All she's ever wanted, to be a normal woman. Crown princess, ancient Amazon, she's been everything except normal. She even switched places with Sabrina so she wouldn't ever have to be queen. The medallion Sabrina wore was the royal crest, owned by the next ruler and them alone. When Sabrina died she gaved it back to the rightful heir. For years she has ran and hid, never getting close enough to people to become attached because she values life. You may not see that but it's because she's become so well at hiding it. Her joking in the hospital wing, that was the way Sarina was when I nearly married her. That was nearly sixty years ago. After that she became cold and distant but anyone could see how bad it killed her inside. But then you Mr. Potter, you befriend her on some degree and make her return to the person she once was, the one I just described for you.  
"And even though she may never say it, she's grateful to you," said Dumbledore. Harry listened and tried to comprehend everything his professor had said. "Now run along Potter, neither of you have anything more to worry," said the old headmaster as he began walking away to his own room. Crawling into bed Harry could hear the whisperings of the others, several asking questions but he didn't bother to answer them, all he wanted at the moment was to sleep. The next morning Harry woke to the violent shaking of his shoulder. Flinging his arm up in an atempt to stop the shaker he clocked them in the nose. "'Arry, what was that for?" asked the burly voice of Hagrid. Groggily Harry rolled over and looked at his giant friend, "Sorry about that Hargid," he replied through a laugh and yawn. Hagrid nodded, "They sent me up here to get you because you hadn't gotten up yet," Hagrid replied.  
Harry nodded and stood up, he was still wearing his clothes from the previous night, caked with dirt and blood. Changing quickly he and Hagrid started out back towards the dining hall. "When everyone heard about your defeat the teachers immediately began to plan a reward for you," said Hargid as opened the doors. Harry was knocked back by the screaming of hundreds of people screaming different congratulations that he didn't quite catch. Laughing Ron and Hermione hugged Harry and began to pour the congratulations on him, "I helped to ya know," said Ron jokingly. "I know that's why both of you are recieving a reward that will leave you rich for the rest of your days!" said a jolly man with a pointed hat. "Who are you?" asked Harry. "I'm a cousin of your godfather, Sirius Black. I posted a reward a few years ago for Voldemort's capture. Unlike the rest of my family, I was against him from the beginning," he replied and shook both the boys' hands.  
The party continued for a hour or so before Harry had escaped and slipped away to the hospital wing to see Sarina. But much to his distress she was no where to be seen. Sitting down on her bed he figured she'd already healed and left without a good-bye. Looking at the pillows he saw a small piece of paper. Picking it up he read the finely wrote words 'Turn Around.' But before the wizard could he felt the cold steel of a jagged blade pressed to the felsh of his throat and lips next to his ear, "I could kill you in forty-seven different ways right now and you wouldn't realize it until you were six feet under," whispered a seductive voice. Harry chuckled, "Do you tell everyone that or do you just like me?" he asked. "I may like you a little bit," she replied and pulled the dagger away. Turning around to face her Harry embraced Sarina lovingly, "I'd thought you'd left with out a good- bye," he said. "I would never, you've grown on me kid," she replied. With a smile Harry pulled her closer, "Enough to where I could do this?" Leaning down he once more locked his lips on hers. He wasn't brave enough to try and go into a deeper kiss and pulled back to breathe. "Maybe," she laughed and hugged him again, "just maybe."  
  
(/(/(/  
  
Nobara: Another story!!  
  
Ron: Does this mean we have to leave?  
  
Nobara: Not unless you want to, Hiei hangs around all the time if you haven't noticed.  
  
Hiei::laying on floor in a sugar coma:: ....  
  
Nobara: n.n; Anyways, That's it for this story, see ya around. 


End file.
